Bellatrix
by Rueflower7
Summary: Bella stood on the stone steps of the Cobbledown orphanage and watched as the black car pulled away. Her parents did not even wave goodbye as they turned the corner on the dusty road and left their only child forever. Bellatrix's tale wasn't what you imagined but in fact she lived in a lie.. this is her story of betrayal and wonder as she finds out the truth and chooses her path...
1. Chapter 1 - Abandoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter **

Bella stood on the stone steps of the Cobbledown orphanage and watched as the black car pulled away. Her parents did not even wave goodbye as they turned the corner on the dusty road and left their only child forever. It was the day after her eleventh birthday and it seemed like such a long time had passed since her father handed her the cake to blow out the candles and an owl appeared carrying a letter. Her mother was angry when the owl arrived, her face seemed to go bright red and she burst into tears,"Go and pack your bags!" she screamed and ran off to the kitchen. Her father was scared for he seemed to haven idea what was happening, but Bella was just did she have to leave, what was the matter? After she had packed, they drove for six and a half hours into the middle of the countryside and left her there. Why did they leave her at the orphanage as soon as she received the letter? What is wrong with it? She clutched it firmly in her hand; the white envelope blotched with her tears. Her mother told her not to open it, not until she was no longer responsible for her. Why wouldn't her mother and father want her anymore? What had she done to deserve it?

After a while, Bella knocked on the door, for she was cold, hungry and alone. And after a short wait, it opened. Bella was terrified and felt like crying, running to her parents, but she could no longer do that, for this was her home now. This grey building with damp dripping from the walls and the pitiful sound of children crying for their parents. She walked forwards slowly until she reached a door with faded lettering that she couldn't work out. The doorknob was high above the ground, but Bella was just tall enough reach it,

"Enter!" a bellowing voice sounded and made Bella jump with fright, she entered to see a large wooden desk and the woman with a brown overall and grey hair standing behind it," Welcome to the Cobbledown orphanage for children who have been sadly abandoned by their parents and no longer wanted anywhere, we hope that you feel unwanted as ever here what is your name?" she said it all in such a hurry that Bella could barely keep up,

"Bella," she answered timidly, staring at the woman's long fingernails and beady green eyes,

"Well then _Bella,_" she announced," There are beds on the top floor one of them may be free to use if not then you sleep on the floor no questions asked now off you go,"

She ushered Bella out of the room and she once again stood in the hallway. How is this place even legal, she thought, and walked up the stairs. They creaked under her footsteps and the banister seemed ready to fall off, Bella could feel the germs all around her even though she was all alone. When she found the other children, they were dressed in scraps of cloth and running around the top two floors, it surprised Bella how none of them seemed to care about her arrival and continued to run around like mad people. She continued to walk up and the stairs seemed to creak more and more until there was barely anywhere to tread your foot. Bella reached the top floor and searched around the moth eaten beds, she cried out with disgust as she saw the only free bed. It was covered in cobwebs bugs and smelt like death, nevertheless, this now was all she had.

Bella stared out of the window and saw the vast beautiful countryside filled with birds and trees. _Birds. _She remembered the letter in her hand and slowly reached for the crumpled piece of paper, but as she opened it, a young boy snatched the paper out of her hand,

"Hey!' she yelled and chased the boy around the room," Give that back!"

"You wish girly!" he screamed and dropped the letter into the fireplace, the fire was had gone out but the wind sucked it upwards to the roof. Then something happened, the boy was gone and the letter was back in her hand, how did it happen? Where was the boy? Bella suddenly heard a terrified scream from above her and the boy was on the roof... Bella could see him through the broken planks and laughed a bit," Serves you right she retorted, feeling no sympathy for the poor child. She sat down, and read the letter,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Lestrange,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress,

Bella stared at it in disbelief, "me... a witch?" She read the letter again and lay down on the bed, this is impossible, I'm Bella - Bellatrix Lestrange, not a wizard I'm normal. After thinking for a while, she remembered incidents like the boy on the roof, her father's beard had turned purple when he wouldn't allow her to have a new bike and her mother's pudding had exploded when Bella wasn't allowed to have any one night. So that's why her parents were scared, but how did they know that all of that was her and why were they so scared of the letter...

**Thanks for reading please review! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dreams

_"But we can't just leave her, she's my child," a woman dressed in dark cloak approached the entrance of a grand building. Cobbledown, but different. She was with a man who seemed focused and proud at what he was doing. A small basket was in the woman's pale hand._

_"We have to, her life will be better without us, none shall ever know about it, as far as they know, she is still here. Remember, this is what we have to do and I do not want to do it anymore than you my dear__,"_

_Bella stared at the two figures from her position above. They seemed strangely familiar, as if she had seen them before, in another life, and listened to their ghostly, distant conversation,_

_"I love you my dear, I am so sorry that I have to leave you in such an awful place. I shall find you one day,"_

_The woman lay down the basket with a pile of cloth inside - a baby, next to a huge door. Bella seemed to get further and further away, the images blurred and disappeared._..

Bella awoke suddenly and expected to be back in her home with her parents shouting at her to get up for breakfast but quickly remembered where she was. Nothing had changed much but Bella had made herself queen of the place, ordering small children around doing jobs for her. But nothing could ever make up for not having a proper home or a proper family. It had been two months since she had arrived and still detested the place more than anywhere else and remembered in her rotting bed. She stared out of the window. What a strange dream she'd had, those two familiar figures whom she had never seen before but still remembered like she'd known them forever. Thats just weird, she thought.

The sky was a bright, cloudless blue and the sun shone brightly across the dusty hated it. None of the other children were awake and Bella wanted to find her way around this dump while she still had time.

Even though she had spent two whole months in the orphanage now, she spent most of her time tormenting and torturing the young children in the room with her simple spells and terrifying tales of murder and blood. They were all in terror of this girl and tried to avoid her at all costs. This meant that Bella spent most of her time alone and she liked it that way. Cobbledown did by no means seem like a home to her, but she did not miss her parents or her home in London at all at all. They had left her and for that she was angry and had to avenge them, someday... "Maybe I can use my powers to transport them to another world or to turn them both into frogs, or to torture them to my heart's content. Wouldn't that be wonderful and soon I'll know how to do it..."

Bella had always had a different mind about things, and a vicious temper.

There were many staircases in the building but half of them seemed unusable due to the rotting wood, so Bella took the one going down carefully until she reached the bottom floor. Facing the door, this was her chance, she could leave this place and never return. Now she knew that she was a wizard, what could go wrong? She returned to her bed, rushing up the stairs and hearing the planks under her feet and gathered her things before slowly opening the door of the orphanage, it creaked slightly, but soon, Bellatrix was free.

As she stepped out proudly of the terrible place she had lived in for two long, dreary months she flung her hand behind her, letting out a jet of fire towards the building. And the echoing screams filled her with joy and achievement.

Bella thought that she was alone when this incident occurred, but she was far from it, for as soon as she began to walk away from the building a dark figure emerged from the trees,

"Hello Bellatrix, I hope you did not mean to do that on purpose?" he had short dark hair and black eyes, Bella was utterly terrified,

"I... I ur... didn't mean to sir, it was an accident,"

"Really?" he looked suspicious but carried on talking,

"My name is Professor Forfawn,"

"Follow me then,if you will?

"Why?" Bella argued,

"Don't you want to come to Hogwarts?"

"Um..." Bella wasn't sure, should she follow this strange man or set him on fire,

"I will," she had to stop being so childish and learn how to do proper magic, not just silly little tricks. Bella could learn to be fully powerful.

"You seem different to other young pure- I mean muggle borns that I have picked up, oh, muggle is what we call non wizards,

"I suppose that I am just so much better than everyone else," she grinned,

"Why did you say pure?" Bella questioned,

"Don't speak, it was purely a mistake now be quiet until we reach Diagon Alley,"

"Diagon what-"

"Quiet!"

"Okay," she replied timidly, if all Hogwarts teachers were this bad, Bella wouldn't be able to survive.

They walked on and on until they reached a large hill with a plank of wood at the bottom of it,

"Why have we stopped here?" Bella asked impatiently, Professor Forfawn ignored her and tapped the wood three times with a long stick,

"Is that your wand?" Bella narrowed her eyes, intrigued by it all but suspicious,

"Yes well done," he said sarcastically,

"Tell no one that this is how you got into here, if your... parents hadn't left you here then we could have used the official entrance but this one will do for now."

He looked at bella and gestured towards the wood,

"So, walk through then child we haven't got all day,"

"What do you mean? And why did you hesitate about my parents-"

"Just go through!"

Bella stepped forward in her ragged jeans and top and closed her eyes, expecting just to crash into the wood in front of her and wake up back in the orphanage, but she went straight through.

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews for chapter one, I know that some of you were confused at Bellatrix being muggle born but it shall all make **

**sense later in the ****story. This is one of my first FanFictions so I am not very experienced at this yet but I have also started a story called Rue's **

**Story about Rue in The Hunger Games so please review that too, Chapter Three coming soon!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Knockturn Mysteries

**Hello, sorry for not updating for a while but I have been really busy lately and have been trying to finish this story for ages and here it is!**

Bella was caught for words as she finally opened her eyes and saw were she was, the wood behind her was nowhere to be seen and neither was Professor Forfawn. Bella had presumed that he would be right behind her, but the glum looking man was gone. _Oh well_, Bella thought, _I'll be much better off without that old crow. _She walked off into the depths alley, disgusted by all the bright colours and happy children. They were all grinning like idiots and squealing with delight at the beautiful toys in the, what Bella presumed was, a magical toyshop. A small child though, was skipping along the roads with her parents and looked so content that Bella remembered a time her own parents took her out to London and ran alongside the river, she was so happy on that day... and look what's happened now. She was very intrigued by some of the items in the shop windows, cats, wands, ice cream, broomsticks and many things that she couldn't name, but one thing was curious. A hooded figure rushing towards an exit to the alley. Who was he? Bella felt the adventurous urge to find out...

He approached an alleyway at the edge of the stoned path and disappeared behind it. Bella had to quickly dodge behind a wall so that he wouldn't see her as he quickly looked around at the light, and went into the darkness. Closely following him, Bella approached a sign with the words Knockturn alley engraved onto it, a slightly menacing name, and Bella had to find out. Her wild dark hair sprang out at awkward angles in the wind but she didn't care as she sprinted towards the hooded figure.

Knockturn Alley seems like a very different place to Diago- Diagi-Diagon? What ever it's called does, Bella thought as she continued to run past the blackened buildings all falling to pieces in different ways. The people there were not jolly like the people at the other place, but sinister and darkened silhouettes crept around the shadows instead. No colour was insight and Bella found it hard to keep track of this figure as he curved in and out of the passageways. Eventually, he was just entering a shop when Bella grabbed him and pulled down his hood,

"Rupert?" Bella stared in the figure's green eyes in disbelief as she realised that she was looking at none other than her own cousin Rupert, well... not a real cousin, she knew that now but still it was a shock. Wasn't her adopted family non magical?

"Bellatrix? I didn't expect to see you here," he sounded hurt and unsure and looked down at the ground instead of Bella's face,

"Rupert... what? You're not magic,"

"Bella, you weren't supposed to go - they should have kept you safe - they promised-"

"Promised what?" Bella asked stubbornly and stared at him angrily

"Follow me," Rupert lead Bella towards a small cafe building where they sat down at a dark table in the corner,

"When your parents were young wizards they adopted a baby who they presumed was a muggle, we always had to pretend to be muggles and to be honest - I don't know why they did it in the first place. They just wanted you to have a safe and normal life and you were never meant to be a witch..."

"So my parents weren't muggles then, they were wizards," Bella exclaimed, _that must be why the professor had mistaken her for pure blood, _she thought. "Why is it so awful to have me here then?" she asked,

"Oh it's not... it's just ur strange you know, you were always the one that we kept magic from and now you're the one doing it," they looked awkwardly at their feet, "So what's your story then Miss Bellatrix?" Bellatrix scowls at his bright face,

"Oh not much really, recently I've only been given away from my parents, escaped from an orphanage, set it on fire, met a strange magic man and found out that I was a completely different person to who I thought I was. You?"

"Oh I have just been at home with Mum and-"

"I really don't care," Bella began to stride off into the distance but paused as she noticed a grey bag in Rupert's hand,

"What's that?" she asked curiously, examining the elongated shape inside,

"Oh...um nothing, just er a picture of my grandma," she wasn't convinced but had no time to argue because standing in front of her was Professor Forfawn,

"Hello Bellatrix Lestrange," he says and folds his arms, "Where have you been off to I ask?"

"Oh I've just been here with my cousin Rupert - he's just over there you see him with the-"

"Bellatrix, there is nobody there," Bella looked towards where Rupert had been sitting but there was just an empty space,

"He told me about my family," she began, "My family were wizards who gave me up to another family of wizards who thought that I was a muggle and-"

"What, Miss Lestrange?"

"I'm not going to repeat it old man," she spat, clearly offending the poor man and turned her head away,

"Fine then, it is too late to go shopping now so your equipment shall be bought in advance-"

"Why weren't you here earlier then professor?" Bella faced him and grinned

"I had trouble... with the entrance and by the time I got in you had already left, here is your ticket for the train tomorrow please be there on time!"

He handed her a ticket and they walked in silence back to Diagon Alley where Bella sat on a wooden bench, _I am a witch and I am more important than anyone else I know... even that puny professor. Watch out Hogwarts I'm on my way. I'm ready..._

**A/N Thank you for reading please ****remember to drop me a review! Chapter Four will be out soon,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Platforms and Enemies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy. Here it is... Chapter Four!**

Bella walked along the platform at King's Cross station holding her suitcase in the trolley proudly and her cat Ebony purring in his basket. Bella always liked cats since her adopted family had a fluffy ginger one who would sleep on her feet every night, Misty, her name was always loved Bella the most and began mewing desperately when she was take away for she seemed to know that she would never come back. _Just something witches cats do I suppose_. She followed the other witches and wizards and saw them walking into the wall between platforms nine and ten, the ticket did say nine and three quarters so it must just be the magical entrance to the train which would take her there. She thought she'd better ask first just to make sure,

"Excuse me, would you be able to tell me how to get to the platform," she asked a lady dressed in a fur coat with a boy Bella's age by her side,

"Good heavens no! You must be a mudblood! Only they do not know how to enter the platform! Come on dearie we can't have you talking to scum like that," she quickly ushered her son away still mumbling in disgust,

"Wait!" Bella cried, but they were had already disappeared,

"Are you alright dear," another lady this time with dark hair and two twin girls came up to Bella,

"You seem lost,"

"I don't know how to get onto the platform but I'm not a mudblood really I promise you, my parents are wizards," the woman was suspicious,

"Come on mum we need to get to the platform before we miss the train," one of the twins said,

"Yeah mum come one," encouraged the other one,

"Quiet Elladora, quiet Septima and let me talk to this girl, her daughters edged backwards and glared harshly at Bella,

"Then how can you not how to get to the platform, surely your parents told you for they probably went to Hogwarts themselves. Where are your parents anyway my dear?" her voice was sickly sweet and she wore too much red lipstick,

"I don't know, I was brought up by another wizarding family who thought I was a muggle but when they found that I was a witch they abandoned me," Bella replied coldly, her fists clenching and stared into the woman's eyes,

"And your name is?" she asked almost sounding sorry for Bella,

"Bella-trix,"

"Well then Bellatrix all you have to do is run straight at that wall between platforms nine and ten. Here, my girls will show you first," reluctantly the two twins ran their with their luggage into the wall and disappeared,

"Now your turn," she looked at Bella and urged her to give it a try. So Bella braced herself and ran as fast as she could straight into the wall, fearing she would bounce straight back out again but she didn't and found herself on a different platform filled with witches and wizards and a huge train marked 'Hogwarts Express' the kind woman with the red lipstick came up behind her to say goodbye to her twins and Bella felt upset that she could not see her parents as well or at least know who they are like everyone seemed to here. Staying confident and turning her nose up at all the waving parents, Bella stepped onto the train and walked down the aisle of the carriage. Most people already had full booths so Bella sat near a girl with orange hair but did not look at her. Bella bought a packet of sweets that looked like jelly beans, her favourite childhood treat but turned out to be very different when she tried them,

"You know what they are don't you?" the girl sitting near her asked,

"They're just jelly beans," Bella replied,

"Oh no those are Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans,"

"Every flavour?" Bella asked,

"Every flavour," the girl replied,

"Looks like you just got a mud flavour one there, disgusting I bet but I'm not too bigger fan of any of them. Here this one is candy floss, my brother tells me they're rather delicious," Bella was confused at this girl's confidence and happiness for most people she had met already had hated her,

"So what's your name? I'm Isabella, Isabella Neason,"

"Oh um I'm Bellatrix-" Bella replied quickly, wanting people to call her this more than simply Bella but was quickly cut off by Isabella,

"My parents are muggles, you know what they are right? Anyway my brother was a wizard and it's so rare to have two wizards and witches in one muggle family but we must have been lucky... You don't _mind _that I'm a muggle-born do you? It's just some pure-blooded families are just really against us which is really unfair I think,

"Oh I'm ok for now, you see I never knew my parents so I don't know what they want me to believe,"

"Great! So we can be friends now - Bellatrix?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Bella said, perhaps being at this place would give her more than a magical knowledge? Bella had never had any friends before as people had always thought of her as weird but here she fitted in just perfectly, so however cold hearted she may be to some she did know how to make friends when she wanted to,

"Which house do you want to be in Bellatrix? My brother is a Gryffindor so I expect I'll be one too,"

"Oh I never thought about it really, I don't really know much about these things,"

"Really? That's odd, you're a pure-blooded witch and you know barely anything about Hogwarts? Well then I'll just have to tell you. There are four houses founded by four great wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, we all get placed into one of those when we arrive but that is all I know, my brother said it would be a surprise,"

"Wow that sounds, exciting but when do we get here I'm so tired and I can't wait to begin to learn spells and things."

"Calm down Bellatrix there is a lot more to this place than learning spells, you make friendships that will last for life and you can make your family proud,"

"What family?" Bella mumbled too quietly for Isabella to hear,

"I'm going to change into my robes now and you should probably think about doing that too, we'll be here soon," she told Bella and skipped off down the train. Bella thought this girl was strange but it was nice to be able to talk to someone for once. Perhaps this girl could even be called a friend.

**Next chapter coming soon I hope! Please ****tell me if you like it,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Hogwarts

**AN: Ok so I have finally had the time to write chapter five but there are a few things I want to clear up: After doing some research I have found out that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were at Hogwarts when Bellatrix was and as for Hagrid it is unknown to my knowledge the exact year he became Keeper of Keys and Grounds (Gamekeeper) so I hope this is ok if I include him in this story. Thank you! **

"Look Bella, it's Hogwarts,"

Bella turned to Isabella's cry and glimpsed the castle amongst the misty hills. _Wow _she thought, _this is amazing._ They had already changed into their dark robes and the train was full of the excited whispers of first years as they wondered what it would be like,

"Wow it's so huge," one boy exclaimed,

"I bet we'll go on boats to arrive and if they hate you then you have to leave, I'm talking to _you _mudbloods, my brother told me and _he _is in his third year in Gryffindor here," another boasted and gained the attention of many of his peers, not Bella. She stood up at the sound of this and walked over to where the boy was sitting with five or six other first years,

"I heard that they boil certain first years for showing off and serve them at dinner to the rest of us, they also force us onto broomsticks even though we don't know how to ride them yet," many people were looking shocked and even the boy had gotten a little pale, but he stood up and faced Bella,

"And where does this information come from _mudblood,_" he retorted and eyed Bella with a truly evil stare,

"I am no more _mudblood_ than you for your information and if you did not know where I heard all of that from then maybe you _are_ a mudblood anyway,"

"How dare you, my father is of great importance in the Ministry Of Magic. He will hear about this and then you will be sorry,"

"My family is one of the largest _and_ greatest wizard families of them all," Bella didn't know where this was coming from but she thought it sounded right,

"You wish girly," he walked off to another carriage and Bella got her things together and prepared to leave the train. They arrived at the station five minutes later and all the first years struggled to get off in a large huddle and headed towards a tall man who looked almost like a giant signalling to them,

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he announced, "My name is Hagrid and this is my first year as Gamekeeper here, follow me," they all did what they were told and followed him until he stopped in front of some boats and a stretch of water, "Right then, four in a boat please at the maximum and um... no oars are needed," Bella and the other first years were a little confused at this and stood still for a moment, "Hurry up then we can't be late for the feast!" Bella quickly followed the other first years who had began to enter the boats and sat down in one with Isabella and a sly looking pair of twins, after everyone was seated, they began to travel towards the castle. She did not see the boy who she had hated at first sight but she was way too excited to think about that.

Once they got off the boats and entered the castle there was a lady standing there in an emerald green robe, "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone, my name is Professor McGonagall. Follow me please and keep up," they all followed her up many flights of stairs and along vast corridors with pictures that moved and spoke,

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said one,

"Good luck with the sorting hat," said another. Isabella seemed to be intrigued by all this as well,

"It's amazing isn't it Bellatrix," she exclaimed,

"Which part?" Bella replied,

"All of it," said Isabella. They arrived at two grand doors where they stopped and Professor McGonagall stopped and turned to face them,

"In here you shall be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin according to your personality, then you shall at your assigned table," the doors opened and they filed in, looking at all of the beautiful decorations all around, frightened by the noise of all the older years cheering, once they reached the front of the hall a man with a short beard and half-moon spectacles stood up and they all went silent. He nodded towards Professor McGonagall who produced a long list, "When I read your name you shall come and sit here to be sorted, "Lydia Avrel," a girl with short brown hair stood up and stay on the chair. To Bella's surprise, the hat began to speak as if it were a person,

"Hmm let me think," he said, "Ravenclaw!" the Ravenclaw table cheered and Lydia rushed to sit with them,

"Next," said Professor McGonagall, "Bellatrix Black," Bella stood still, could it be her? Could she be calling her by her real name? Her question was answered quickly as the Professor looked at her and urged her forwards. Bella sat on the chair and gasped when that hat was put on her head,

"Ahh," the hat said, "Another Black I see-"

"I-," Bella was going to tell him that she wasn't a Black but she had to be,

"'Well then I know where to put you," the hat announced, "Slytherin!"

Bella jumped off the seat and went to sit at the Slytherin table,

"Welcome to Slytherin," Said an older boy with a slightly rude voice, "My name is Lyndan,"

"Yeah, welcome kid, I'm Leoni... lets just hope you survive your time here, because I am warning you now that us Slytherins have a reputation so you'd better live up to our rules if you want people to treat you like a true Slytherin," a girl with jet black hair said this to Bella with a mischievous grin on her face,

"Okay," Bella replied boldly, "What are these rules?"

"Number one," the girl began, "Don't give up on anything because here in Slytherin house you will achieve anything if you just try,"

"Number two," this time it was Lyndan who spoke, "Always respect the other houses but remember that we hold a certain disliking to Gryffindor so it would be easier for everyone if you don't become too friendly with them, ok?"

"Sure," Bella replied, by now there were other first years listening to this including the boy Bella had met on the train. She found out his name to be Alexis when a girl named Kali told Bella he was her twin, Kali seemed okay, but to have a twin brother like that would be simply awful.

Wait,Bella thought, _No Gryffindor_, she turned her head to see Isabella put on the sorting hat,

"Gryffindor!" it cried,

_So what does __that mean? I guess our friendship never was to be_.

**Okay so this chapter is a little short but I hope that you will still take this opportunity to review so I know what people like about my story and what I can improve on,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - First Night of Slytherin

**A/N: Hi there everyone! Wow, it feels like years since I last updated this story but now I am going to try to update everyday if I can as I want this story to be very long with all of Bella's Hogwarts years and more if I can! But this all depends on whether people actually like my story so please R&amp;R and I will be very happy,**

**Enjoy!**

Bella waited for the rest of the new students to be sorted into their houses. There were eleven more people placed in Slytherin and twelve in Gryffindor and the rest were sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Then, the headmaster wished everybody a good year, waved his hands in the air and food appeared on the table. Bella was just as surprised as the people who had non wizard parents, she gasped as she saw meat, potatoes, cakes, chocolate and everything else she could only imagine during her time at the orphanage. She quickly grabbed as much food as she could fit onto her plate and ate as fast as she could, realising she had not eaten properly in a very long time. For a moment, Bella glanced over at Isabella who looked perfectly happy chatting away to the other Gryffindor students so Bella thought she may as well try to make friends with some other people in her year - they would be her classmates for the next seven years anyway.

"Hi," Bella turned to a slightly sickly looking girl with blonde ringlets and spiny blue eyes, "I am Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestra-Black. Yes, I mean black,"

"Rita," the girl replied, "Rita skeeter " she shook Bella's hand firmly and then looked away slightly as if she were disgusted by something. Despite this, Bella smiled having hoped to have made a new friend when suddenly, "Was your hair always that horrid or were you in a fight on the train," quite taken back by this comment Bella struggled to speak,

"I...I...don-" before she could finish Rita turned away to talk blow up in somebody else's face. Oh well, she thought, I would not want to be friends with that annoying brat. But I wonder what she could have possibly had against me...

Bella looked around the hall when suddenly a ghost covered in blood appeared before her,

"Hello Slytherin girl you seem to be another Black,"

"My name is Bellatrix," Bella announced proudly,

"Ah yes I know all about you and your family... Well good luck Miss Bellatrix Black, enjoy your time at Slytherin. _While you can,_" he whispered the last part so Bella could not hear it but she didn't care and just continued to eat.

"Hi," Bella looked up at once as a girl with orange hair and green eyes was staring at her, "I am Amaria and this is my brother Zayin," she said gesturing to a taller boy with the same orange hair, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bellatrix-Bella. Bella Black,"

"Well nice to meet you Bellatrix-Bella Black. This food is amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it is better than anything else I have ever tasted,"

"Agreed," she replied. So the two girls continued to eat their feasts and chatted about their lives,

"My parents are both magical but from very different wizarding families - However it goes I was always destined to be in Slytherin with old Zay-Zay here," she patted her brother on the back and laughed an evil laugh as he turned and looked really annoyed with her, "So Bella, what's your deal then?"

"Oh, well... I lived with my parents when I was young but they gave me up to another family to give me my best chance and they told no one. So I went to live with the Lestrange family and never remembered my real one - probably a memory spell or something, they were magical but they pretended not to until one day I got a letter from this place and was sent off to an orphanage. A professor came to get me when I set fire to the place, took me to that Diagon Alley place but I got lost in this dark place called Knockturn or something, met my cousin who was not really my cousin because he is a Lestrange, the professor got mad, we got the stuff and here I am! Wow that was one big sentence and-" Bella looked to see the majority of the Slytherin table staring at her in awe. The boy and girl wearing prefect badges looked sullenly at each other and nodded,

The boy stood up and said, "Right then, all Slytherins follow us and don't get lost on the way because there will be nobody to come and find you," quickly, all of the Slytherin first years followed the boy and girl chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Finally, Bella had a good chance to really look at who was in her year in her house; she saw Rita, Amaria, two twins - a boy and a girl with jet black hair and a quiet looking boy with electric blonde hair. Many more as well but she could not be borthered to recognise them... A weird bunch, she thought, but she had better get to know them more at some point.

They walked for a while across the many halls and staircases of the school until Bella did not think it was possible to go further down in the building and reached a portrait of a witch dressed in black on a broomstick, "Password?" the witch uttered with a grimace on her face,

"Emerald Sphinx," said the prefect boy, "Remember that password kids or you will not be able to get in," they watched as the painting opened to reveal a pair of double doors. The girl prefect opened them and said,

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room where you shall spend your time for the next seven years with your peers. You shall find your things have already been placed in your dormitories along with your new Slytherin robes. If you have any problems don't ask us - Slytherins should be able to figure out things for themselves."

"Girls are on the left and boys on the right, now hurry up and get to bed - you have a big day tomorrow with your first day of school at Hogwarts," the prefects disappeared into the stream of people around the common room and Bella got her first real look at the beautiful room. There were green curtains with silver gems and emerald chairs dotted around with black and silver streaked covers, altogether the room had a cold feeling to it. And Bella liked it,

"Come on Bella," she turned to see Amaria calling from her as she and the other girls headed towards the dorms and quickly caught up with them. They entered the dormitory and went to their beds. Within five minutes Bella was all tucked up under her green silk sheets in her new pyjamas in her new home for the next seven years. For one time in many years Bella was actually happy.

**Thx so much for reading please R&amp;R!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	7. Chapter 7 - Transfiguration

**A/N Hi sorry I did not update yesterday it has taken me a very long time to write this chapter but I did enjoy writing it very much. This is the longest chapter I have ever written because I really wanted to fit lots into it. I hope you enjoy!**

"Bella!" there was a face above Bella's head as she slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She had been reading a book on transfiguration she had found by her bed when she woke up early but had fallen back to sleep very quickly. Bella recognised Amaria standing over her fully dressed in her robes, her orange hair brushed neatly into a long braid down the back of her head, "Quick! We are going to be late for breakfast if you are not out of this room in the next five minutes _and _we are supposed to be meeting the head of Slytherin - Professor Slughorn immediately after we eat."

"What?" Bella remarked, "I didn't know about that!"

"Well neither did I until Lythia and Lisen told me this morning... and everybody has already left! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Okay! Okay I'll be done in five," so Bella quickly threw her robes on, dragged a comb through her hair and tied it into two bunches at the sides of her head. Because she was in such a rush to get ready, Bella did not at first realise that her robes were on backwards and had to rush away to change them when Amaria pointed it out to her but when she returned and put on her new shoes, the two girls were finally ready to rush down to breakfast.

As they entered through the grand doors of the great hall Bella caught sight of Isabella waving at her from the Gryffindor table. Bella raised her arm to wave back at her friend but Amaria immediately stopped her, "Ugh!" she remarked, "What does that filthy mudblood think she is waving at you - Bellatrix from the famous house of Black," she pulled Bella to a seat at the Slytherin table, "Honestly, mudbloods-"

"Why are you calling her a mudblood," Bella asked, "You see she's not bad... she's my friend who I met on the-"

"Hush," Amaria put a finger to Bella's lips, "All mudbloods are evil and not truly proper wizards and should not be able to attend Hogwarts or any other magical wizarding school,"

"Who told you that?" Bella asked and glanced over to Isabella whose classmates seemed to be telling her something about Slytherins as they kept looking towards their table,

"Oh everyone knows it, well anybody pure of blood knows it," she tucked in to her plate of bacon, sausages, tomatoes and eggs whilst Bella nibbled a piece of toast with butter. Confused about magical and non-magical folk and their relationship with each other,

"But-" she began

"No Bella, no more questions. If you are really my friend you will not question our hatred as Slytherins to mudbloods."

"Were any mudbloods ever in Slytherin?" Bella asked,

"No, not that I've heard of. Although there are halfbloods who have been in this house and even though I hate to admit it, there were some great Slytherins who were halfblooded,"

"Who?"

"There's no time now, we have to get to the common room to meet Professor Slughorn in two minutes," they quickly got up from the table and ran along the corridors to the Slytherin common room,

"Um... Emerald Sphinx," Bella uttered nervously to the picture and to her amazement it opened so that the two girls could rush through and take their seats with the others. Once they found somewhere to sit, they waited excitedly for the professor to arrive, Amaria was busy talking to Lythia and Lisen so Bella turned to speak to a quiet girl with mousy coloured hair,

"Hi, what's your name?" she asked and the girl looked away shyly,

"I'm Cindy," she replied, "I..I am not supposed to b..be in Slytherin," she said almost in a whisper and began to sob quietly,

"Well why could you possibly think that? Slytherin is fantastic! Being in Slytherin means you are clever, ambitious, you are resourceful and you should be happy here! There is no better house you could possibly be in and you should be proud of it,"

"But my parents-"

"Don't worry about your parents, I never did, and they will love you whatever happens,"

"Okay, how shall I tell them?"

"Tomorrow, write them a letter and I assure you they will be happy for you,"

"Thanks," she stopped crying, "um.."

"Bellatrix. Black,"

"Thank you Bellatrix. I feel alot better now," Bella smiled as Amaria tapped her on the shoulder,

"What are you doing talking to the weird girl who cries all of the time - I mean seriously who cries all night?"

"She is not weird, she is just- well never mind now here comes Slughorn," Slughorn appeared through the door and made his way to the front of the audience. He was a plump man with little hair and was wearing a waist coat that barley fitted him. He was also very short for a man of whatever age he was as his head only just towered the grand fireplace,

"Welcome new students of Slytherin house. I have summoned you under special circumstances to meet me personally before I take the role as your head of house and potions master. I would just like to formally welcome you to Slytherin house where if you make the right choices, you will thrive into a wonderful young with our wizard. Now, go off to your lessons so you are not late for um... Now what is it? Oh yes, transfiguration class with professor McGonagall - a wonderful subject in my opinion," he stood staring for a moment, "Oh off you go children you can leave! My office is two doors behind the common room so feel free to pay me a visit whenever you can!" he chuckled and went off to greet the new prefects separately,

"Some Slytherin," Amaria smirked,

"Well my dear if you do not believe the myth that all Slytherins are evil you will find that we can actually be very nice people,"

Amaria turned round in horror to see that the professor had heard her comment, "I am sorry sir I... I really promise that I did not mean it,"

"Of course, but mind, this house should only feature students with open minds,"

"Yes professor,"

They quickly ran out of the classroom and Bella burst out laughing at Amaria,

"Come on Bella it's not funny I just expected a bit more of an impressive wizard to be our head of house,"

"I'm sure he is a great wizard anyway but now all we have to think about is finding the Transfiguration classroom, get out your timetable so we can find out the classroom it is in," Amaria opened her timetable and looked at the magical directions to find the classroom,

"Okay so we go this way then left along the far corridor and it is the second door on the right,"

"No!" remarked Bella snatching the directions off Amaria and looking at them herself, "We go right, then left down the narrow corridor and it is the fourth door on the left,"

"Don't be stupid Bell-"

"Well lets see who is right,"

"Fine then," Bella handed back Amaria's timetable and opened her own to set off to find the classrom. She turned right, then left down the narrow corridor and to the fourth door on the left where she had arrived just in time to sit down at her seat next to Cindy and watch Professor McGonagall enter the classroom.

"Welcome students to your first class at Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall and I shall be your transfiguration teacher," she went towards the desk at the front of the classroom and picked up a sheet of paper and a quill, "Now I shall check if everyone is here... Cindra Alora?"

"Yes," squeaked Cindy,

"Bellatrix Black?"

"Yes," replied Bella,

"Lysen Boggithal?" she kept on saying names but Amaria had still not found the classroom, "Isabella ...?"

"Yes,"

"Rita ..?"

"Amaria?"

_Silence..._

"Is Amaria here? No? Has anybody seen Amaria,

"I think she got lost professor," Bella said,

"Okay then let's move on, Tara?"

"Wait!" Maria charged into the room looking flustered, "I'm so sorry Professor Bellatirx told me to go the wrong way because she wanted me to be late for class and then I ran into somebody who told me I was going the wrong way entirely and-"

"It is okay you are here now but please try to be on time for class. Bellatrix, _did _you tell Amaria to go the wrong way,"

"She did," Amaria nodded,

"I did not you are a liar!" Bella cried out, "You told me you were going that way and I said it was the wrong way but you went anyway! I never made you go that way!"

"Okay girls please calm down or I am going to have to speak to you after class,"

"You are a liar Bellatrix Black and you always will be,"

"I am not a liar, you are!" Bella pointed her wand at Amaria and shouted one of the incantations she had found in her book this morning. Orange and purple sparks flew out of her wand towards Amaria and in a flush of smoke an orange cat was there in Amaria's place,

"Bellatrix Black! I have never had an incident in all my six years at Hogwarts," she waved her wand and transformed Amaria back into her normal form. She looked angry, "You two girls go straight to Professor Slughorn's office. Now!" they ran out of the room towards where Slughorn had told them his office was. They did not talk for a while but finally Bella couldn't help herself,

"Why did you lie about me?" she asked,

"Why did I lie about you? You are a Black - one of the greatest wizarding families ever probably the greatest, so of course you are going to be great at magic it is undoubtable that teachers will prefer you to me,"

"Just because of my family you don't have to hate me,"

"I do not hate you Bella, I just want to be the best and with you here that is not possible,"

"So you are going to try to get me on the bad side of every teacher?"

"Yes, and I have already made McGonagall think you are a crazy maniac so next up is Sluhorn, which should be easy"

"You will even make the headmaster hate me?"

"Yes Bella, even Dumbledore himself will detest you,"

"You wouldn't,"

"I'm a Slytherin Bella, the good type," Bella was silent and tried to contain her anger for she already knew that she would be in heaps of trouble for turning another student into a cat. Would Slughorn write to her parents about it? She did not want the first thing her parents hear about her in years to be bad. But there was nothing she could do. Bella knocked on the door of Slughorn's office,

"Enter!" he cried happily, and they did.

**A/N Thank you for reading I decided to leave it just before they go and talk to Slughorn because I don't want this chapter to be any longer than it already it! Please review as I got no reviews for my last chapter and would really appreciate it if you take the time to tell me what you think of my story,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
